1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded wall flashing kick out that is installed on a roof side wall interface of a building such that the flashing end cap has an integral kick out plate to divert water away from the building as well as a J-channel receiver for receiving a J-channel used for vinyl siding.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many buildings have multiple roof levels wherein the end of one of the roof decks terminates and abuts against a side wall of the building. In building the roofing system for such a configuration, a section of flashing is run along the entire length of the roof deck side wall interface. The purpose of the flashing, which is an angled sheet member of monolithic construction, is to help seal the juncture of the roofing deck with that of the side wall in order to prevent water from entering the building at this juncture. Flashing, which is also used in other areas of roof construction, works with a high degree of reliability. However, one problem with such flashing installation occurs at the lower terminus of the flashing whereat the roof deck ends. Hereat, water oftentimes tends to wick around the end of the generally vertical leg of the flashing and behind the flashing wherein the water may penetrate into the interior of the building. To combat this problem, a kick out plate is constructed at the lower end of the flashing by taking a small length of the end of the vertical leg of the flashing, placing a small cut into the flashing between the horizontal leg and the vertical leg, and bending the vertical section inwardly over or toward the horizontal leg so that as water flows down the flashing, the kick out plate at the end kicks the water away from the building in order to minimize water intrusion into the building at this area of the roof. The problem with this type of kick out plate is that oftentimes workers will completely forget to construct one, leaving the roof vulnerable to water penetration. Additionally, if the cut or bend is not properly performed by the worker, then the kick out plate may achieve lower effectiveness. Furthermore, some flashing systems are now being made from plastic material which material is difficult if not impossible to bend inwardly to form the kick out plate.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a system that allows a flashing system to have a kick out plate without the need for a worker to form the plate in order to reduce the possibility of oversight or incorrect kick out plate manufacture. Such a system must be usable in a roof deck to side wall transition area and must be usable with flashing systems made from a variety of materials. Ideally, such a system must allow vinyl siding systems to have a neater appearance when used with the system. Advantageously, such a system will be of relatively simple design and construction and be easy to use and install.